


Swaying Softly

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing to music, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Washing Dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin picked up the next thing to be washed - a small metal pan - and began to wash that too, letting the steaming hot water glide over his hands as he set about his task.</p><p>Music was playing softly on the radio. It was turned down low but not so low that Merlin couldn't hear it. A quiet tune drifted around the kitchen and he hummed along to it under his breath as he worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaying Softly

**Author's Note:**

> So i found a half finished drabble in a notebook the other day, and decided to finish it. Enjoy, i guess?

Another ceramic plate dipped under the warm water. A sponge scraped off the leftover food before the plate was pulled out dripping, bubbles from the washing up liquid clinging to it, and placed it down the onto the drainer.

Merlin picked up the next thing to be washed - a small metal pan - and began to clean that too, letting the steaming hot water glide over his hands as he set about his task.

Music was playing softly on the radio. It was turned down low but not so low that Merlin couldn't hear it. A quiet tune drifted around the kitchen and he hummed along to it under his breath as he worked. 

The music was soft and melodious, making the small, dark kitchen feel warm, extending its reach to envelope Merlin in a hug, encouraging him to sway in time with the tune.

Merlin was content in his little kitchen, in his dingy little flat on the corner of a street in the middle of London. It was his little piece of bliss.

The pan was rinsed, all content of the previous night’s dinner washed away. Merlin repeated the action of putting it on the draining board, and collected the next thing to wash. 

A small smile was on his face as he concentrated, and his swaying became a little more energetic as the music became more intense. His eyes dropped shut, and his head nodded along to it as well, the music about to reach its dramatic crescendo. 

Just as it hit that note, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to the body standing behind him. Arthur's breath tickled the back of his neck before Arthur moved his head to rest it on Merlin's shoulder.

The two stood together, not saying anything. Instead they swayed together, music dwindling in the background as Merlin moved onto the next plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wanted to write this, but it's pretty cute and i like it, so i guess it doesn't really matter. I hope you guys liked it too. Come on find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
